(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material for electrophotography, which comprises a pentakisazo pigment in a photosensitive layer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
It has been known from old that disazo pigments are valuable as photoconductive substances for electrophotographic photosensitive materials (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 37453/72). For example, it is known that trisazo pigments derived from triphenyl methane and azoxybis(azobenzene) pigments may be used as photoconductive pigments. In the field of electrophotography, however, it is always required to broaden the sensitive wavelength region and increase the copying speed. Therefore, development of photoconductive pigments having a high sensitivity and a broad sensitive wavelength region has been desired.